


Miraculously

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocrat Arthur, Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Christmas, M/M, Ordinary Alfred, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur starts having dreams where he's in a relationship with a mystery man. He starts to fall in love, even though they're only dreams and it's absolutely insane to do so. Or at least, that's what he thinks.Until he meets this mystery person in real life.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Miraculously

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic written during Christmas with small relations with Christmas to post during Christmas time! Yay! This fic is something small I wrote quickly just because I felt like posting a Christmas fic, and considering that's the busiest time of year, that time taken wasn't much.  
> Perhaps now I can write a lot more now that Christmas and end of the semester school finals are over. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic. ^^

**_______________________ **

**_It was cold, but Arthur felt perfectly comfortable, wandering out in the snow. He wore his favorite coat, and it was snowing, little flurries floating down into his face. He walked hand in hand with his special someone, in a good mood. It was almost heaven because he didn't remember being this happy._ **

**_"We're almost there, Artie." The person beside him said a huge smile on his face. Arthur nodded, leaning into his shoulder. He knew his name, but he never quite had it. It just never came to mind. He felt like he knew it, but neither he nor his mind said it._ **

**_Arthur and his love walked through the forest, hand in hand and enjoying each other's embrace. He loved how warm the other is, how his sparkling blue eyes would reflect against the snow. He can't seem to remember how he got there, but he can't seem to care. He was here with his beloved, and that was all._ **

**_They came upon a clearing, and Arthur's eyes widened. It was a cliff._ **

**_"I found it yesterday. You like it?" The man's voice murmured in his ear, smiling hopefully at his lover. Arthur was speechless. The sunset was beautiful. It was like something out of French painting._ **

**_"It's beautiful. Truly." Arthur murmured, smiling with a kind of giddy happiness he hadn't remembered feeling. "And I thought you were dragging me out here in the middle of winter in a forest for nothing."_ **

**_"Nah, come on! I wouldn't do that!" His lover protests, but Arthur simply laughs. He knows it's funny, although he isn't sure how. He just knows. It was like some kind of dream sequence._ **

**_"You would." He said, clinging closer as they stood there, overlooking the view of the English countryside. He didn't remember being this happy when he was going to sleep last night. Wait, that was last night, right?_ **

**_"Hm. Maybe. So you like it?" His lover asks, smiling warmly as Arthur embraced him._ **

**_"I love it," Arthur said, almost unable to n away from the stunning view as his lover gently grabs his chin, tilting it upward to face him. "You don't have to do this. I almost feel overwhelmed, love."_ **

**_"Good. Anything I can do to spoil my little lord. I don't usually get to." He smiles at Arthur, his big blue eyes twinkling. Here in the big bright sunlight reflecting off the snow, he looks more gorgeous than ever, what with his perfect blond hair and blue eyes, and even the tan skin._ **

**_"You don't need to. Seriously." Arthur smirked, enjoying the warmth of his hand._ **

**_"Yes, I do, because I love you, Arthur." He smiled, before tilting his head up farther, leaning in for a kiss. Arthur gladly accepts, inviting his warm lips onto his……_ **

___

But Arthur groggily opens his eyes to find his face stuffed with a pillow.

He sighs in disappointment, rolling around sleepily in the big covers. It was a childish action indeed, and he doesn't remember ever repeating this action in his adulthood before, but he doesn't want to be awake. He wants to go back to sleep and go back to dreaming.

For the past month or so, Arthur had been having a weird string of dreams. They were all different, but they all followed the same pattern. He'd be in a strangely very close romantic relationship with a man he doesn't remember ever meeting in real life. It was mysterious, to say the least.

They all ranged from different things: he and his dream lover doing romantic or casual things. Unfortunately, his dreams all seemed to end right before things would get intimate, but they were all still interesting, to say the least. They made Arthur ...happy, just spending time and being loved by someone else.

Oh, and how could one forget? It was driving Arthur insane.

Would one be going insane If they started to swoon over someone their conscious most likely made up? In Arthur's opinion, yes. He was ridiculously frustrated and enamored with the dreams at the same time. On one hand, he enjoyed each one and didn't mind falling asleep and meeting this mystery dream lover. On the other hand, they were just dreams. Honestly, he needed to get a grip on himself.

He sighed groggily and slowly sat up, muttering. It was snowing outside, little flurries passing his window, some sticking to the glass here and there. Oh, of course, it would be snowing. That was probably where some of his dream this time came from. He would've liked the idea of spending time with a lover in such a beautiful time of year. He hadn't had anyone to spend Christmas with in ages….

No. These dreams would never be real. He needed to focus on reality. He had work to do, expectations from people. He was not going to waste time drooling over someone who doesn't exist. That would be foolish. He wouldn't dare make an example.

He watched the flurries out his window, his dream flashed in his mind. He wanted it to be real so badly. He wanted to feel the warmth for real, see just how bright those big blue eyes of this mystery man could be. He didn't want to be alone when he woke up, he wanted to wake up to his lover in bed next to him. He didn't want to long for this, because ultimately it looks quite pathetic when one longs for a man who doesn't exist and for a relationship with this man. In fact, it made him look like a sad lonely old codger.

Three knocks sounded on his door.

"Come in," Arthur called, licking his lips in disgust at the morning breath.

The huge wood doors opened, and his aging butler came in, pushing a trolley of tea along. Three knocks always meant a servant.

"Good morning, Master," Abberline said, smiling politely. "I apologize, it seems I got here after you awoke."

"It was only a dream of mine. Don't count on it becoming a pattern." Arthur said dismissively, eyeing the cart. He remembers a dream of his where his mystery lover cooked pastries for him and shut his eyes in frustration. Even in the day, he will not escape. "Do I smell Early Gray?"

"Yes. I also have a selection of scones for you as well. You have a full schedule today, so do try to save room." Abberline said, reaching to pull open his master's bedroom curtains. The room fills with sunlight, and Arthur squints, eyeing the tea tray on the trolley as he ponders what his butler said.

"Can you clear me this afternoon?" Arthur asked as Abberline came towards him. He doesn't know why, but he'd felt he'd been work first behind this for too long. Perhaps a nice walk through town will help clear his thoughts, or at the least, give him time to figure out a better view on these dreams of his. He doesn't want to work or have meetings like this. He had let this go on long enough.

"Of course, but may I ask why? You have an important meeting with the head of the American branch of your company, my lord." Abberline said, a little confused as he poured Arthur's tea.

Arthur quickly came up with an excuse. "There's something I want to do in the city. It's a private matter." He would sell his mansion before he told a household servant that he was growing lovesick over dreams and wanted a day off so he could mull it over. What a total embarrassment.

"Of course Master." The butler answered, not questioning a thing, thank God. "But I suggest you at the very least sign the overseas shipping agreement form you were sent three days ago. It is rather important."

"Yes, well, I'll certainly get to it sooner or later," Arthur said dismissively, giving no word of thanks as he was handed his tea. "Make sure a carriage to London is prepared after my lunch."

"Yes, my lord.

________________

London never changed for him no matter what time of year it was.

It still rained a lot, though Arthur supposed it snowed and iced rather than rained, but it was still rarely sunny. Yet, there was still the smell of rain and smoke and too many people and strings of poverty. It annoyed Arthur, but it didn't discourage him to the point of never going to town. For one, he couldn't, he was a lord and the head of a very prominent company.

For another thing, London had a special place in his heart. He didn't know why, he just supposed he was quite fond of the town he spent his entire life in.

What was he doing? Now that he was here, he felt much more like he should be back at the manor doing work. He was wasting time, but he couldn't just work while thoughts of his mystery lover haunted his head. Perhaps this was wise, finally giving these dreams of his attention; perhaps he'll come to some conclusion. Or perhaps he won't, but at least he might stop denying that he felt so attached. After all, denial was rather unhealthy.

Then again, he wasn't really sure what he wanted to accomplish by wandering London alone like this. This almost seemed pointless.

He walked silently, giving whoever bumped into his looks. He refused almost point-blank to go anywhere right now that wasn't downtown, seeing as most other parts were covered with either poverty or foreigners blaming English citizens for all of their problems. He wasn't in the mood for anything of that sort.

Many of the shops in the downtown area had already begun taking advantage of the Christmas season. Many stores were lit up with decorations and festive advertisements, all trying to cash in on the rich folk and lower classes' wallets. Arthur himself had already green-lighted all the products being sold for the holidays. After all, it was business.

Arthur stopped walking, pausing at a department store. It brought back unwanted dream memories. God, how many times had he dreamed of strolling through town on a day off with his dream lover? He didn't really even take days off! This man was encouraging bad habits. Heck, this man wasn't even real! Why was this happening?

He stared at the mannequin display behind the thick glass. Oh, how he longed for these dreams to be real. He couldn't remember the last time he had a loved one come with him to town. None of his relatives visited London, whether it was because of him or the town. Half his siblings already hated him for inheriting the company when he was the youngest of them, Allistor most of all.

This was childish, he should stop, but he felt like he couldn't. He almost didn't want to. He was a fan of romance, but this was extreme. Love didn't happen like this, it was highly illogical. His dreams were just dreams, and it almost scared him how much he clung to them like they were real. It was almost like it made him feel lonely, even if in reality it only made him look even lonelier.

He sighed. This was doing him no good. He shouldn't let this distract him. Maybe he should tell someone. Well, that was ridiculous. Who would he tell?

He turned, ready to walk on when something he saw made him freeze.

Standing at another shop window, was the man from his dreams.

No…..It can't be….

Arthur's eyes widened, unable to believe what he was seeing. No, it cannot be. It can't be him! He wasn't real! Surely he was dreaming!

Arthur stared, frozen rigid to the streets. He can't be dreaming! He didn't remember going to sleep, but there he was, right there in front of him! This was impossible!! Was he going crazy?? Arthur crept closer, observing. There his dream lover was, in all his glory. Blue sparkling eyes, reflecting in the glass, shining blond hair. He looked, less grand than he was in his dreams. Was that really him? Was this really ...real?

And then the man turns around, and Arthur Is hit with the full intensity of those blue eyes he only ever felt in his dreams. Holy lord, please don't let him be dreaming. He didn't want to be meeting the man of his dreams like he so longed for the past month only to wake up once again in his empty blankets.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man stuttered, looking confused. Arthur's face reddened from more than just cold. That was his voice! That was him! Oh God, god, good God! Oh god, he'd been staring. What was he doing?! He didn't know how to act! There was no advised conduct for when the person your stupid mind dreams up becomes real!

"I…." Goddammit, Arthur! Think! You're much better than this! The lord swallowed. He glanced at the shop window. "What are you looking at?"

The man sighed, glancing back at the window. His face wasn't as clean as Arthur's dreams had made it out to be. He looked low class, almost like he lived on the streets. His face was still tan, almost perfect, but bits of dirt covered the bases of his face, and his glasses were stained, completed with a worn looking, patched coat and dusty shoes.

"It's an antique. This shop sells antiques of sorts, old things I guess. See that big book there?" The man said, pointing at the window with a worn sleeve. Arthur nodded slowly, still in a daze from the fact he was talking to his mystery lover. This was crazy. "That was my mother's."

Arthur gave a look, and his heart fell. He'd never seen him...sad. He looked at the window with almost depressing eyes. Arthur looked at the book. It had a bright, leather painted cover, it looked like it was made before modern machines were invented; it looked old and handmade. "It's a nice looking book," Arthur commented, at a loss for what else to say. "I'm fond of books as well. How did it end up here If it belonged to your mother?"

"I-Its." The man sighed, and Arthur felt his heart drop as his dream- real dream lover frowns deeper. "My mother sold it so she'd have enough money for medicine. She was hoping to save my brother."

Well, this day just keeps getting more and more depressing, doesn't it?

"I'm ...sorry." Arthur murmured. Was he prying? Now, that was rude, was it not? He should know better. Still, he was so used to knowing everything about this man, but this was real, and now Arthur was lost, oh so very lost.

"It's okay. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." The man shrugged. "I just wish I could have warned her it wouldn't have made a difference. It broke her heart to sell it."

Arthur nodded, wondering just what he did to deserve to meet the person he dreamed about for months in real life. "How much is it?"

"It's… it doesn't matter, there's no way I could afford that thing, sir." The stranger said, chuckling. "It's an old thing. My grandmother even had it when she was little, it's been around in my family since the last century, or that's what I've been told."

"Yes, well, perhaps if you save enough up.." Arthur continued, fumbling nervously with his coat. Was he saying the right things? He didn't expect this to ever happen, and this was different. He never imagined him being so ...poor. It was strange.

"Ha, yeah right." The man said, grinning. "I can barely pay to feed myself. It's not like I can save up that much money, I'll probably end up starving myself first, sir."

"Y-yes...but.." Git. Come on, Arthur. An idea penetrated his mind. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah…? The dream stranger said, glancing over

"How much is the book?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Umm… something over a hundred pounds." He said with uncertainty, a little confused. "Why?"

Arthur hesitated, before hastily opening his pockets and shoving his money bag into the stranger's hands. "Take it. Buy it." He muttered, not looking in his direction. Oh God! What was he doing?

The stranger nearly dropped the bag, bewildered at the sudden kindness. His jaw dropped as he realized what the Lord had just done. "W-what?! You...You...You have to be joking!" The man stuttered weakly, utterly astounded as his fingers clumsily opened the small pouch.

"I'm not," Arthur said, turning pink from more than just cold. How much money did he just give the bloody oaf? Why did he do that? He suddenly felt keen to do so, as if he knew this person too well to let him suffer. Those dreams were making everything so weird!

"B-but…" The boy protests, a comical look of surprise on his face, as if he hadn't seen this much money in years. "This is something like hundreds of pounds! Sir, you can't just do that!"

"I don't see why I can't" Arthur deadpanned, looking away to hide his reddening face. "J-Just take the bloody money already."

The man sputtered indignantly, looking at the money with unbelievably wide eyes. A reluctant and disbelieving smile slowly appears on his face. "Sir, this is really nice of ya, but why? You don't even know me!"

"My name is Arthur." The Brit replied nonchalantly, nodding at him once. "Arthur James Kirkland."

"W-Wha …" The man pauses. "Oh my god…. Thank you! Thank you!" Arthur was caught off guard as the boy wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug. Arthur yelped, surprised at the sudden contact. He hadn't been hugged in years….

"Y-You're…. You're welcome." Arthur murmured weakly, unsure of whether or not to return the hug. He thinks up some lame excuse. "It...it is Christmas, and to be frank, I have no better use for the money…"

"Oh god, oh my god." The man mutters, hugging the air out of the other. "God, how can I repay you?!"

"I-I…" This gift upon humanity? Repay someone like Arthur? For what? "No need. Seriously. J-Just take the money."

"I can't just do that though. Let me do something. Please."The man protests. Arthur shook his head, his cheeks blazing red.

"Don't. Just take it." He pauses. "And tell me your name."

The man pauses in his bewilderment, more bewilderment dawning on his face. "Alfred. Alfred Jones."

Alfred. After all this time… Alfred. His mystery lover finally has a name. Alfred Jones. A warmth fills Arthur's heart. He stiffly puts out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You can't just expect me to shake your hand and let you walk away after giving a fortune!" Alfred blurts, not taking his hands.

"It's Christmas. Take my kindness." Arthur says indifferently, or so he puts on. Please shake his hand. Let him have that much without making himself a fool.

"No! Come on, you give hundreds of pounds and expect me not to try and repay the favor?"

"Yes."

"Well, no!"

"Mr. Jones." Arthur cut in, forcing himself to address him formally like any gentlemen should and not by the first name he is badly wanted to now that he knew it. It was so weird knowing Alfred in his dreams and then meeting him all over like this.

"I'll work for you!" Alfred blurted. "Come on! Please!"

"Work for me?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. In all this time, all these dreams, he had never imagined Alfred in a position lower than low. He didn't deserve that. Well, he couldn't just go live with him.

"Yeah, you're rich and stuff aren't you?" Alfred said, smiling. "I could work for you! I need the money anyway. Come on, listen to me?"

Arthur opens his mouth to deny him when a thought hit him. This wasn't like his dreams. Alfred didn't know who he was, and what's more, lived on the streets. In the middle of London. Who's to say he'd see him again like this? And another thing, Alfred once before only existed in his dreams. What kind of sick fate was this that Arthur got to meet him like this in real life?

"Work for me?" Arthur repeats, thoughts swirling in his mind. Maybe he really should do this. It will pain him to put such a blessing to humanity below him, but he might never see him again after this. The one person that might make him happy, never see him again? He shouldn't let that happen.

"Yeah. I can do anything, I'll learn. Just let me find some way to repay you." Alfred said, smiling at the fact that the stubborn lord just might consider his offer. "Will you hire me? You don't have to, I guess, but still! You'll just make me feel bad."

"Don't worry," Arthur said, smiling. Well, if the world thought he should've met Alfred in real life, then so be it. He'll take full advantage of it. "I'm sure I'll hire you." Abberline could surely find something. The chef probably needed the help anyway, the incompetent oaf.

"Really?" Alfred asked, brightening up adorably.

"Yes, really. Are you familiar with the Kirkland family?" Arthur asked.

"Um, a little. Why?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "That's my last name, boy."

"Oh! You're that Kirkland!" Alfred said, laughing.

"Were you under the impression I was some other Kirkland?" Arthur snorted.

"Sure, I guess," Alfred said, shrugging. "What about it?"

"Come to my estate tonight. Eight o'clock. Ask around, I'm sure you'll get directions. I can get you a job then." Arthur instructed. "Until then, I believe I can bid you farewell."

"Oh. Oh gosh! Thank you, Sir! I won't disappoint." Alfred said brightly, snatching the lord's hand and shaking it with enthusiasm.

"I-I'm sure you won't," Arthur said, cheeks growing red again. Gosh, he had a lot of thinking to do. He'd met Alfred in real life. He knew his name now. What did he do to deserve this? Was this really some miracle?

Was this truly all just some dream? Or a dream come true?


End file.
